


M

by Winter_Melodies



Category: B - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Melodies/pseuds/Winter_Melodies





	M

三年后幽影工作室有了他的领导，一下让蓝华集团在神域里大赚特赚，一跃成为大财团，没想到最后却被蓝海龙亲自开除了。

既然重生了，他还对神域有他人无法比拟的优势，自然不准备再加入幽影，成为别人的工具，给别人赚钱，他要走不一样的路，要为自己的生活奋斗，不用再让父母寄生活费，还掉所有负债，所以他要创业，开自己的工作室，创建自己的公司，打造自己的虚拟帝国，过上好日子。

石峰来到一号教学楼前，就看到一个身形瘦高，皮肤黝黑的青年，在大门口走来走去，焦急无比，这人正是黑子。

“峰哥，你总算来了，还好报名没有截止，我们赶快进去报名吧。”黑子看到石峰后，焦急说道。

石峰摇了摇头，十分认真的说道：“黑子，我不准备去幽影了，我要自己开工作室，你来吗？”

黑子是在一款虚拟游戏中认识，技术很不错，随后一起闯天下，可以说是亲兄弟，在幽影一起工作的日子，黑子虽然没有游戏才能，不过管理十分强悍，把公会数十万人管理的井井有条，如果有黑子的帮助，实现目标又会进一步，不过他会遵从黑子的选择，毕竟他现在一无所有，黑子的家境也不好，为了生活才决定做职业玩家，加入幽影赚取生活费。

黑子顿时一愣，不由低头沉默了，石峰的话太突然了，而且今天的石峰感觉很不一样，浑身散发着自信与安稳，不像以前毛毛躁躁。

足足过了一分钟，黑子才抬头看向石峰。

“峰哥，你别说傻话了，你知道虚拟头盔多少钱一个？那可是八千信用点，开一个工作室，至少也要六人吧，还要工作场地，还要支付工资等等，光启动资金就要七八万，还有后续投入，那可是不少钱，但是现在你有那么多钱吗？”黑子对石峰的情况很了解，知道石峰家境不好，想要劝解石峰放弃这个疯狂的想法。

“你说的没错，我现在就连买神域虚拟头盔的钱都没有。”石峰默然点了点头承认，如黑子所说，甚至七八万都说少了，记得蓝飞龙招募的百人工作室，就花了五百多万，后期为了提升工作室的质量和实力，又花费了很多。

“既然如此，我们何苦去冒险，去幽影不是更稳定，至少幽影能提供虚拟头盔，要不然我们连玩，都玩不了，更别说是成职业玩家了。”黑子看出石峰明白了问题的关键，顿时松了一口气，就拉着石峰要进教学楼。

石峰甩开了黑子的手，认真地看向黑子，神情严肃无比道：“不过我还是打算开自己的工作室，不想受人节制，黑子你来吗？”

石峰不会强求黑子，毕竟他没有任何保障，也不可能说出他是重生者的秘密，只希望黑子能相信他。


End file.
